Overload
by kathiann
Summary: A companion piece to After Thoughts. What happens when the team gets sick of the way that Lisbon and Jane are acting and decided to help them get along. Ok, crappy summery. Rated "M" for a reason, don't like it, don't read it.


**Overload**

It had been a week since Jane had shot Sheriff Hardy. Shot him to protect her. A week since he had admitted that he cared for her and she had admitted that she cared for him. And now after being cleared by the department shrink, who he probably conned, he was going to be coming back to work. Lisbon was...well, antsy was the best term for it.

They hadn't spoken since that night, or rather very early morning, in her apartment the after it had happened. They had been fighting. She had accused him of not caring, said she was glad that she had come in when she had so that he didn't end up dead. She didn't regret what she said. She just wish she had a little more time to process what he had said.

He cared about her. And that's why he killed the sheriff. Because he didn't want to lose another person that he cared for. She'd been torturing herself all week running that last conversation around in her head, trying to figure out what it all meant.

"Boss, he's here." Cho said, sticking his head in her office.

"I'd ask you to tell him I want to see him, but I doubt that he'd listen. Thanks for letting me know, Cho." She said, barely looking up from the paperwork (from the case they had gotten when Jane had been on leave).

"He doesn't have to ask me. I'm already here." The sound of his voice made her head snap up.

"Come in. We need to talk." Lisbon said, signaling to the chair across from her.

"OK!" He sounded a little too happy about it, but shut the door and took a seat anyway.

"Minelli wanted me to talk with you. I know the department psychologist cleared you, but Minelli just wants to make sure you know that under no circumstance are you to have a weapon out in the field."

"You're using Minelli to hide behind, Lisbon. Not very lady like. If you're really concerned about me you could ask how I was doing. I have been on mandated leave for a week, not allowed to set foot in the office near the only things that bring me comfort, because I saved your life."

"Oh, are we getting into this again? Well, fine. I could care less if you carry a gun with you. Kill anyone you want. I don't care. Now get out of my office." She looked down at the pen in her hand and was tempted to throw it at him. _Smug, arrogant, jackass,_ she thought. He really knew how to deliberately push her buttons and he took delight in it.

It was like that all week. Through the case they worked with the missing father and murdered mother, through all the interrogations and investigations. Whenever they were alone for more than two minutes, they deteriorated into fighting. It had gotten mellower as the week went on and now they were just avoiding each other, making every attempt not to be near each other.

"This is getting ridiculous." Van Pelt said as she watched Lisbon go into another room to avoid Jane as he was walking down the hall. "We have to do something about it."

"What? Lock them in the interrogation room? Let them duke it out until one of them comes out on top? Because my money's on Lisbon," Rigsby added.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," she said, standing up and walking over to lean over Cho's desk as Rigsby began to stammer a response.

"What? Wait, no. I mean, I was joking, I didn't really mean…"

"Cho, do you think you could get Jane in the interrogation room? I'll get Lisbon there if you can get Jane." Van Pelt ignored Rigsby's sputtered protest and spoke directly to Cho.

"Yeah, the two of them have been driving me crazy. Lisbon's going to start taking it out on us soon if we don't do something." With that he went in search of Jane.

It was easy enough to get them both into the interrogation room. They just told them each that someone was there to see them. Once they got in, it was going to be a different matter to keep them there.

Jane was already in the room waiting to see who was going to show up. He sensed that Cho had not been entirely forthcoming with him, but hadn't said anything. When he saw Lisbon walking in with her face in a file he knew what it was.

She looked up from her file when the doors shut and stared at him in surprise. "What the hell? I'm going to kill them." She turned to storm out, but to her surprise she could not open the door. "What the hell?!" She said a little louder, a little angrier.

"We're not letting you out until you two get over whatever it is that's been bugging you all week. It's driving us crazy and since we all have to work with you…you had better make up." The voice of Van Pelt filtered into the room over the intercom and Lisbon stared at the two-way mirror.

"When I get out of here, all three of you will be doing case reviews for a month. Do you hear me?" No answer. She turned back to face Jane and glared at him. "What the hell are you staring at? And get that stupid smirk off your face. I'm sure you don't want to be here either."

"I'm not the one not wanting to talk about it. You are." Jane said from his chair on the other side of the table from her.

"Talk about what? How you showed up at my house at 6:00 in the morning pounding on my door like there's no tomorrow to tell me you have feelings for me, like it's my fault you shot the only link we had to Red John."

"Don't blame yourself."

"Oh, I don't. I blame you."

"You know, if you had just followed the plan we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Oh, right. We'd have Red John and you'd be dead."

"You don't know that, I might have made it out alive."

"But it's not likely, is it? You shot a man because you cared about me. I stopped you from getting killed. There. We're even." She turned to the window again. "All better. Let us out now."

"I don't think so," was Rigsby's answer.

"Ass." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Jane asked cheerfully.

"Who said I was talking to you?" She grumbles as she walked around the room.

"Do you know what I think the problem is?" Jane asked her, standing up and walking towards her.

"I don't really care." She said, not backing away as he comes closer.

"Sure you do. I think that we are both just too afraid to say the real reasons we did the things we did. Me shooting Sheriff Hardy and you coming in too early."

"Oh, really. And what might that be?" She asked, her tone quiet now, not as angry. There was a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"I don't just care about you, Lisbon. I feel for you like I haven't since my wife and that scares the hell out of me."

She looked at him wide eyes, realizing what he had just said. "Really?" She did take a step back this time, to find that she had walked into the corner.

"Yes, Lisbon, really. And I think you feel the same way, but I don't know why you'd be angry about it."

This caused her anger to flare again and she pushed him firmly away from her. "You don't know why I'd be angry about loving a man who's so hung up on his dead wife that all he sees is revenge for her killing? You know, people are murdered every day and you don't see all our victims wanting to avenge their deaths, do you? But no. You have to be freaking special. No one in the world is as special as Patrick Freaking Jane; you have to wear your wedding ring 6 _years_ after she dies. 6 years. You have to be so hung up on her that you can't even open your eyes to the possibility of loving someone else, the possibility that someone else could care for you." She had backed him up against the opposite wall now and was vehemently pushing against his chest with each new sentence.

He grabbed her hands to stop her. "Did you say that you loved me?" He sounded bewildered.

"_What?_ Everything else I've said and that's what you focus on? That I love you? So what if I do? What are you going to do about it?"

The question wasn't even out of her mouth when she felt his lips on hers. It was tender and gentle and over entirely too fast.

"You call that a first kiss? After all this arguing, that's all the passion you could muster for a first kiss?" Lisbon didn't give him a chance to respond before she had grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her mouth in a crushing kiss. Behind it was all the anger at his arrogance and the pain she felt for costing him his one link to his ultimate goal.

He was a little surprised at first by her forcefulness, but took only seconds to respond to her lips. His tongue darted out of his mouth to taste her lips and she moaned, pressing even further against him.

She took his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it gently before releasing it and allowing her tongue to follow the same path his just had. She smiled as he opened his mouth to her and she inserted her tongue into his mouth. As their tongues were dueling she ran her hands up the sides of his face to tangle them in his hair. She had always wanted to touch his hair, to see if it was as soft as she thought it was going to be.

His hands were roving on their own, up and down her back, each time getting lower and lower until they were cupping her ass. He squeezed gently, eliciting a moan from her. He brought his hands back up her body slowly. When he reached the waist of her jeans, he untucked her shirt and slowly trailed his hands up her bare back, enjoying the feel of his hands on her skin. She was soft and smooth in all the right places.

She needed to touch him. She untangled her hands from his hair and brought them down his arms. She felt the muscles beneath the sleeves of his shirt, hard and firm, and longed to feel them without the barrier of clothes. She reached between their bodies and began to unbutton his vest.

He broke the kiss and began to kiss along her jawline, scraping his teeth gently along her pulse point and feeling her shudder beneath him when he hit a sensitive spot. He reached his hands between them to join her in removing a shirt, not his, but hers. He had to see what she looked like.

"Uh, guys? We're still here." A voice sounded and caused them to jump apart, panting and out of breath.

Lisbon looked at Jane and smiled. "You want to get out of here?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said, following her closely out of the now unlocked door. They barely made it back to her apartment before they were on each other again, lips meeting and hands tangled. They made their way into her bedroom. How they got there neither would be able to say, but they were there, shoes lost along the way.

She backed him up against the bed and they fell backwards, her still on top. She straddled his lap and looked into his eyes as she slowly began to unbutton her blouse. "You know, Jane, we should have tried this years ago. I think it's done wonders for our communication." She smiled as she saw him staring wide-eyed at the satin that was left covering her when she removed her shirt. "Like it?" She asked with a wicked grin. The green matched her eyes perfectly. She went to unclasp it when she felt him moving beneath her and suddenly she was pinned underneath him.

"You are a tease and absolutely gorgeous." He growled into her ear as he roughly moved his hands along the sides of her body. He drank in the sight of her lying there under him in just her bra and pants. He would see to those later. He just had to touch her. He cupped her breast through her bra and smirked when her hips bucked against him almost of their own free will.

He massaged the one breast through her bra as his other hand made its way behind her back to unclasp it. "All these years and I still have it." He said triumphantly as he slid it down of her shoulders and discarded it somewhere off the bed. "God, you're beautiful." He said as he looked at her perky breasts. He had always admired her form, but seeing her half naked made him want to ravish her. And get her completely naked as quickly as possible. He bent down and took one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking gently as his hand massaged the other, working it into a peak. He heard her moan as he blew over the damp nibble, sending a shiver up her spine. He switched, doing the same with the other one.

He slowly kissed his way down her body, trailing hot wet kisses in his wake until he got to the waistband of her pants. He quickly undid the button and the zipper, not wanting to chicken out. He looked at her for permission before he quickly removed them and she was left lying there in just her panties, matching the color of her bra exactly, "Matching set. Expecting some fun today, Agent Lisbon?" He asked, using her formal title.

"If you don't start working, neither of us will be having any fun." She threatened as he lowered himself on top of her and cupped her through her panties. She could feel his erection pressing against her leg through his pants, but didn't care. She wanted him to please her and by golly, he was going to.

She bucked against his hand, enjoying the slight bit of friction that was gained by the movement and the pressure on her core. "Patience, my dear." He chuckled slightly as he moved the crotch of her panties aside to stroke her.

"So help me, Jane," she mumbled, gripping his shoulders firmly.

"Ok, ok." He said, removing his hand and swiftly removing her panties.

"You are wearing far too many clothes." She said, glancing up at him and raking her eyes across his body as if undressing him mentally. The lust filled look in her eyes was the only thing he needed to make him quickly strip off all his clothes and stand in front of her completely naked.

"Wow." Was all that Lisbon said, pulling him down on top of her and allowing her hands to roam all over his body—across his chest, down his sides, across his ass and down his legs. He was kissing her neck, but she wasn't paying attention. She reached her hands between their bodies and grabbed his penis with both hands, causing him to jump as she squeezed slightly and stroked his length.

At his moan, she chuckled slightly. "I see you're looking forward to this." She said, guiding him closer to her opening.

"Wait." He mumbled, pulling back slightly.

"I have a gun, Jane, and I will not hesitate to use it." She said, clearly agitated.

"Protection." Was all he said, looking her directly in her eyes.

"You're killing me, Jane." She said, pushing him off of her and going into the bathroom. She returned with a small foil package. "Let's get a move on."

He hastily applied the condom and resumed his position on top of her. This time he didn't stop her as she guided him towards her opening and they both gasped as he entered her. It had been so long for him. Years. Sure, he'd been with other women since his wife, but not since beginning work at the CBI.

"It's like riding a bike. It'll come back to you." Lisbon whispered in his ear. He realized that he had been in the same position longer than normal and smiled at her.

"Just enjoying the view." He whispered back and began to move. Contrary to the way in which they started out—fast and passionate—he moved slowly, romantically. He just enjoyed the feeling of her around him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper and causing him to moan. She started moving her hips in time with his. "Keep doing that and I'm not going to last very long." He growled, trying to hold back.

"Well, don't stop on my account." She said, continuing her movements. He was happy to note that she seemed as close as he was and he sped up the pace. He allowed himself to just give into the sensation as he watched her face closely. He loved the look of pleasure that was painted on it and was pleasantly surprised when he felt her beginning to clench around him. He watched as her orgasm washed over her before he allowed himself release, joining her in a brief moment of complete abandon.

They fell apart panting, coming down from the high. "Wow." Jane said after his breathing had returned to normal, "If this is going to happen every time I save your life, I may just have to do it more often."

This caused her to chuckle and reach across to swat him playfully on the arm. "Don't think this means I'm not still mad at you for being a pain the past week. But it does go a long way to making it better."

"Well, then I'll just have to try harder to get on your good side." He said as rolling on to his side next to her and kissing her, soft and gentle. He was really going to enjoy making it up to her.


End file.
